1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a core circuit which is electrically connected to a pad unit. A core gate in the core metal oxide semiconductor and a pad gate in the pad metal oxide semiconductor all have the same extension direction or are in a direction parallel to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General speaking, semiconductor processes are used to manufacture chips with integrated circuits. Such chips are equipped with pad units for use as input/output (I/O), to have communicating functions such as to receive input signals and to carry output signals, and possibly to control or drive signals, i.e., the chips communicate with other circuits through the pads.
In addition, the integrated circuit (IC) chips may suffer from electrostatic discharge (ESD) during the manufacturing process or the system applications. The electrostatic discharge signals may penetrate the chips through the pads, which can seriously damage the interior chip circuits. Thus, the pad circuits of the chips should also be electrostatic discharge-proof.
However, with regard to the advanced processes below the 40-nanometer (nm), the problem of device dismatch makes the core circuits of the integrated circuit and the components of the pad units face many challenges.